Live Again
by IamFortunata
Summary: Sebastian never wanted to cross paths with Kurt and Blaine this way, but fate is one, cruel bitch. Now, he was left to pick up the pieces while trying to solve a crime that hit way too close to home. Klaine, Kurtbastian endgame. WARNINGS: violence, major character death, possible sex in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **_I had been working on this story for quite some time now. I hit a wall because of how heavy the topic is, but when I reread it earlier, I kind of felt the drive to continue it. I know I still have a few in the works, but I felt like I had to post this one. I think it's a good plot, but I need your opinion of it too. I do hope you'll all enjoy this story, even if it's very dark and heavy-themed._

**Warnings: **_Mentions of severe violence and major character death._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Detective Sebastian Smythe stepped out of the black SUV he and his partner, Nick Stewart, were driving. A beat cop immediately walked towards them to give them an overview of why they were called in at such an ungodly hour in the morning, even if they were still, technically, on the clock.

"Two men were beaten to an inch of their lives in this small alley close to where they apparently live. At first we thought the motive was plain robbery seeing as both vics look to be pretty well off, but the more we snooped around, the more we're suspecting hate crime. They were both wearing wedding rings, and true enough, we just found out that our two vics are married. Recently married from the looks of it, since their driver's licenses are brand new. They're both being rushed to St. Mary's as we speak," the beat cop said as he led the two detectives towards the crime scene, still reporting what the first responders found in the crime scene so far.

Sebastian brows furrowed as he nodded curtly at the beat cop as soon as he was done giving his update and grimaced at the amount of blood on the ground when they stepped under the yellow tape to get to the crime scene. "I'm assuming someone got either stabbed or shot, with the amount of blood here," he said. Even if he had been with the 83rd precinct for more than three years, seeing so much blood never did sit well with him. And knowing that the victims were a gay married couple, it felt worse. Sebastian wanted to run to a corner of the alley and throw up, but he stopped himself. No way was he going to blow chunks in front of all these cops and CSIs milling around his crime scene.

He saw his partner look at him from his peripheral and his frown deepened. "I'm fine, Nick," he muttered to his best friend, to which Nick snorted in response. Sometimes he hated that his best friend knew him too well. Being friends with Nick for almost eight years had its drawbacks, and him knowing Sebastian too well, even with all his walls up, was definitely one of them. Not that he didn't appreciate it, especially since it helps when they have to solve cases, but he just hates that the shorter man can read him like a fucking book.

He and Nick had been classmates at Dalton Academy for Boys back in Westerville, Ohio and they both moved to New York to study. Sebastian was supposed to take up pre-law at Columbia, but fell in love with Criminology when he got to read some of the books Nick always brought home from NYU. With his father wholeheartedly agreeing to his decision and his mother's hesitant support (she was just extremely worried that his precious boy will get hurt, or worse, killed, while on duty), Sebastian transferred to NYU and started taking up Criminology after a semester of pre-law at Columbia. After graduation, they both immediately joined the police academy, then the force, both of them moving up the ranks from beat cop to detective in just a little over a year.

Nick turned to look at him more closely. "No you're not. Stop lying to me. Come on, let's check who our vics are."

Sebastian followed Nick's lead as they approached the CSI who was taking photos of the blood pool. "Danny," he greeted the CSI, nodding at him as he put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Hey. So, this was definitely not a robbery because whoever beat those two guys up were not after their wallets," the CSI handed two clear plastic, zip-lock evidence bags that contained the wallets of the vics to Sebastian before continuing. "Vics' names are Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

Sebastian's felt the wind get knocked out of him the moment he heard the names. He glanced at the flipped open wallets and saw the driver's licenses in each that confirmed everything the CSI said, the familiar faces staring back at him.

"What? Let me see that!" Nick exclaimed and grabbed evidence bags. Sebastian heard his partner's breath hitch. "Shit, Seb…i-it's Blaine and Kurt," Nick managed to gasp out. He finally turned to look at his best friend, eyes wide and face pale. He couldn't stop the churn in his stomach anymore and flew off to the farthest corner of the alley to throw up until he was dry heaving. The tears that formed in his eyes and the burning sensation in his throat offered no comfort.

His brain kept chanting the names over and over again. _Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt._ It was soothing in a way that shouldn't be. He never became friends with the two boys. True, he had mixed feelings towards Blaine and Kurt when they were all still in high school, especially after everything that had happened between the three of them back in Ohio, but Sebastian never thought that their paths will cross here in New York. He never thought nor hoped that their paths will cross in such a tragic way.

Sebastian felt a soothing hand on his back and a bottle of water appeared in his line of vision. He took the bottle gratefully and took a mouthful, swirling the liquid in his mouth first before spitting it out. He repeated the action twice before finishing off the contents of the water bottle by drinking it.

"Come on, we have a job to do. Let's wrap this up and go back to the precinct to check if the chief can pull us out of the case," Nick said. He straightened up and faced Nick while wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Why would I want to be pulled out from the case?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounding hoarse and raspy. Nick just gave him a look that conveyed a million messages, none of which he felt comfortable with.

Sebastian sighed. "I'm fine Nick. I don't need to be pulled out. I actually prefer to be the one to handle this case anyway. Gives us both motivation to catch the bastard who did this to your friends." He watched as Nick eyed him carefully. He shook his head and returned Nick's gaze with a steely glare. "I said I'm fine, Nick."

Nick shrugged and started walking away from him. Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his palms against them. The pressure was comforting and he felt like he was able to breathe normally again. He dropped his hands to his sides, opened his eyes and took a deep breath before schooling his features to one of passive professionalism and made his way back to the crime scene.

As he was walking back, he saw the same beat cop they were talking to briskly walking towards Nick. He whispered something to Sebastian's partner and he watched as Nick grimaced and scrubbed his face. He watched as Nick's normally happy eyes fill with sorrow as his best friend turned to look at him.

"What is it Nick?" Sebastian asked, stopping dead on his tracks at the look on Nick's face.

"Seb...i-it's Blaine…o-our investigation just turned into a murder case."

For the second time that day, Sebastian felt the wind get knocked out of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It really means so much to me. Thank you all once again and I hope you'll like reading this chapter even if it's quite heavy.__  
><em>

**Warnings: **_Mentions of severe violence and major character death._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian was silent the entire drive to St. Mary's Hospital, obviously lost in his own head. He knew Nick was throwing worried glances his way, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had been part of the police force long enough for him to not remain the same heartless bastard he was when he was younger, and what happened to Blaine and Kurt had very obviously shaken him to his core.

Ever since that incident with David Karofsky back in high school, he was never the same. Sure, he was still the same snarky, 20-minute-love-affair kind of guy, but all the meanness left his system. He was still cunning and naughty, but he has never done anything that would deliberately put anyone in harm's way since Karofsky's suicide attempt. Sebastian Smythe had learned to care about people other than himself. That was when his friendship with Nick started and blossomed. That was also when he decided that he wanted to work within the justice system.

"Are you sure you're okay to talk to Kurt alone? You two don't exactly get along well," Nick asked as they stepped out of the car to enter the hospital.

Sebastian glanced at his partner and shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you if he'll refuse to talk to me, though," he replied. They continued to make their way to Kurt's hospital room, stopping right outside where they had posted uniforms to make sure that their sole witness is safe.

Sole witness. Sebastian winced at the thought. He always had a hard time imagining Kurt not beside Blaine. Whenever he saw the two back when they were still in Ohio, Blaine and Kurt were practically joined at the hip. It was one of the main reasons why he found the couple utterly annoying. They were the perfect example of what happily ever after should look like. Even when Kurt had flown to New York and he and Blaine broke up due to the latter's indiscretions, Sebastian, somehow, always knew that the two would get back together and get married. That was how it was always meant to be. He couldn't think about one man without thinking of the other. _BlaineAndKurt_. It should never be just Blaine. And it should never be just Kurt.

But now there was just Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. A beautiful, brave soul – that Sebastian would never admit to, but had always admired – now a widower because his wonderful, gorgeous husband was beaten to death by some insane creep who thought he was better than everyone else just because he was straight. Sebastian's vision turned red just by thinking about the injustice of it all.

Nick gave him a small smile and a pat on the arm before turning to look for Blaine's doctor.

Sebastian squared his shoulders and grasped the doorknob. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before turning it and stepping in.

What he saw inside wasn't just sad. It was depressing. Sebastian felt his heart break at the sight of the once loud and proud Kurt Hummel-Anderson who now sat on the hospital bed, bruises, swelling, and cuts littering almost every inch of his once perfect, porcelain skin. He looked so young and defeated it made Sebastian want to run to him, gather him in his arms and whisper soothing words into his ears. To promise him that everything will be okay. He could feel waves and waves of loneliness emanating from the other man as he gazed longingly and sadly out the window. Kurt looked utterly broken.

Sebastian watched as Kurt turned towards the door when he heard it open. If he was surprised to see Sebastian there, the detective couldn't tell. Sebastian was actually glad that he couldn't read Kurt's reaction. It gave him the chance to remain professional about this whole tragedy.

"Sebastian Smythe. I did hear that you're now part of New York's finest," Kurt said, his voice even and strong, regardless of his injuries. Sebastian felt his resolve melt a little.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he moved a chair so he can sit by the hospital bed.

"Terrible, but I'm more worried about Blaine. Do you know if he's already out of surgery? The doctors haven't gotten back to me yet, and I'm just so worried. He was stabbed multiple times and he was rushed to the trauma OR when we got here. Well, at least that was what I was told earlier," Kurt asked.

Sebastian swallowed thickly. Kurt still didn't know and he wasn't sure if he was in the position to tell him that Blaine was already dead.

"Kurt, I –" Sebastian started to say, but he was not able to continue when the door to the hospital room opened to reveal a middle-aged doctor and his partner. Sebastian won't deny the fact that he was relieved by the sudden interruption.

"Mr. Anderson? I'm Dr. Horton. May I have a word? Before these detectives take up your time?" the kind looking doctor asked. Sebastian watched Kurt nod, and he started to make his way towards the open door.

"Sebastian?" the small voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned to face Kurt.

"What is it Kurt?"

Kurt shifted on the bed and held out his hand. "Would you mind staying with me, please?"

Sebastian wanted to protest. He wanted to say that Nick would've made a better choice since he was Kurt's friends when the latter attended Dalton. He wanted to say that he wouldn't be able to offer comfort the same way that Nick would be able to because he's still a callous bastard. He wanted to say that he was afraid that he would crumble the moment he sees Kurt break when he finds out that his husband was dead, but the look in Kurt's eyes made him push all those thoughts aside. That look in Kurt's eyes made him reach out and take the pale hand in his and sit down on the bed.

Nick nodded at them somberly and stepped out, closing the door after him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Anderson? Any pain or stiffness with your arms or legs?" Dr. Horton asked as he flipped through Kurt's chart.

"No more than what I was expecting, considering my injuries. The pain medication helps." Kurt took a deep breath and met the doctor's eyes. "Dr. Horton, how's my husband?" Kurt asked, cutting to the chase.

Dr. Horton gave Kurt a long look before sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. We did everything that we could, however the damage on his internal organs by the injuries he got were already beyond repair when he arrived in the ER. He lost a lot of blood and went into shock. He suffered from a massive cardiac arrest while we were operating on him to repair the tears and stop the internal bleeding caused by the beating and the stabbing." The doctor looked sympathetically at Kurt and his frown deepened. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Anderson."

Sebastian watched as Kurt swallowed thickly as they listened to the doctor. He watched as Kurt nodded to acknowledge everything the doctor said, his eyes glistening with the build-up of tears.

"I'd like to be left alone now, doctor. Thank you." Kurt tilted his head a little to face Sebastian. "Would you mind staying?"

"Of course not, Kurt. Anything you need," Sebastian replied. He watched Kurt's lips form a sad smile. It made Sebastian want to wrap his arms around Kurt and just protect him from all the dangers this world had to dish out. The words 'Kurt doesn't deserve this' kept running through his mind.

Sebastian was expecting tears and sobbing the moment Dr. Horton left the room. He expected Kurt to turn into an inconsolable mess. The tears were the only thing he got correct.

Kurt was crying silently. He was breathing evenly, but tears were trickling down his cheeks. He barely moved a muscle, and he didn't speak a word. He just sat there staring at nothing, letting the tears flow freely. He was mourning the death of his husband, and Sebastian couldn't help but watch in awe at the quiet strength that was radiating from Kurt's very skin.

Sebastian attempted to place an arm around Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt stopped him with a quiet 'please don't.' Sebastian immediately retracted his arm.

"I'm sorry, I just – I don't want to have a complete breakdown right now," Kurt whispered. Sebastian nodded and just tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

Minutes passed like hours between the two of them. Sebastian just watched as Kurt cried silently, waiting for Kurt to be ready to talk, even though Sebastian knew that this was not the time to interrogate the man regarding the crime committed against them.

"We got married a month ago. We were so happy. Everyone who attended the wedding kept telling us that even when we were in high school, we were meant for the long-haul. Even after Blaine cheated on me during his senior year which caused our break-up, we still loved each other so much that we ended up getting back together a year after he moved here." Kurt sniffed and motioned for the box of tissue on the bedside table. Sebastian reached for it and placed it on Kurt's lap. Kurt took a couple and wiped his eyes and nose with it. "I haven't been alone for years now, I'm afraid that I don't know how to live for myself anymore," Kurt whispered, finishing his thoughts.

Sebastian didn't know what to say to console Kurt. He felt pain stab his chest at the thought of Kurt living a lonely life because his soulmate was gone. He didn't know what to say or do so he just squeezed the hand that was still cradled in his in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian and gave him a small, sad smile. Sebastian grazed the skin on the back of Kurt's hand lightly, forming imaginary half-moon sweeps. They sat there in silence, Sebastian offering his strength silently to Kurt who just remained still on the bed.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sebastian cleared his throat and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. "I'll tell the chief we'll do the interview tomorrow. You clearly need to get some rest. I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?" he offered. He watched as Kurt turned to look at him.

"I'd like that, thank you," Kurt replied quietly. Sebastian gave him a small smile and stood to leave.

"I have to go back to the precinct now, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Would you like me to call on a nurse to get you some sleeping pills or morphine?"

Kurt shook his head a little as he settled down on the bed. "No, no morphine, but I think I'm due for a Valium anyway, so you don't have to call a nurse, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded at Kurt, his hesitation to leave – which surprised him immensely – pulling him back towards the side of the bed. He bit his lip and watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. He leaned down a little, hesitated, but ended up brushing his lips against Kurt's forehead lightly. He didn't want Kurt to feel any lonelier than he already was, and he figured a small gesture of endearment wouldn't hurt. He walked towards the door quietly and turned to look at Kurt one last time, and caught glass eyes staring at him sadly. He gave the owner of those eyes a small nod and left the room, his hear feeling like it had gone through a wringer a thousand times.


End file.
